Merry Christmas?
by Aitchan
Summary: Akashi capek ngejomblo tiap malem natal. Walau udah cari pacar ke sana-sini, eh malah nyangkut ke pemuda pas-pasan yang keliatan blink-blink di mata Akashi. Warning : Sho-ai (malexmale), OOC, typo (maybe?), bahasa gak baku, OneShot!. RnR please? :3


**Merry Chirstmas?**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story : Aitchan (me)**

**Warning : Sho-ai (****_malexmale_****), OOC, typo (maybe?), bahasa gak baku**

* * *

><p>24 Desember 12.04 AM, Maji Burger<p>

* * *

><p>Ramai namun mencekam, itulah yang dirasakan 5 pemuda bersurai warna-warni yang sedang duduk manis berjejer ini sekarang.<p>

Meja itu sangat hening. Tak ada yang berani berbicara sepatah katapun. Hingga akhirnya sang pemuda merah menyala menatap mereka berlima tajam dan membuka mulutnya

"… Jalan denganku malam ini."

Semua mingkem. Gak salah denger nih?

"Akashi, lu ngomong sama siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda dakian memberanikan diri. 4 pemuda lainnya kicep, memberikan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada sang pemuda dakian.

"Siapapun boleh. Yang tidak sibuk malam ini."

Krik

Tapi, eh? Apaan nih? Semua minus Akashi cengo di tempat. Akashi ngomong sesuatu yang—ugh, sopan banget! Walau nadanya tetep dingin sih. Hal negatif merasuki pikiran ke 5 pemuda lainnya, walau ekspresinya masih datar-datar semua

"Akashicchi, bukannya kau populer di sekolah? Kau bisa mengajak cewek manapun yang kau mau-ssu!" Usul pemuda kuning—kita sebut saja Kise Ryouta.

"Aku tak mau jalan dengan orang yang tak kukenal." jawabnya dingin.

"Aku sudah ada jadwal," ucap seorang pemuda hijau ramah lingkungan membetulkan kacamatanya, padahal melorot aja nggak.

"Dengan bocah Kazunari itu?" tanya Akashi dingin. Midorima nge-blush seketika. "T-tidak! Aku pergi sendiri _nodayo_" sangkal Midorima cepat, padahal mukanya masih nyala-nyala gitu.

"Heeh? Atsushi bagaimana?" Akashi menatap tajam Murasakibara, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas biasa. "Aku.." Murasakibara berpikir sebentar, hingga..

".. Sepertinya ada kencan dengan Muro-chin nanti malam."

JDER! Petir menyambar pemuda pelangi minus Murasakibara

Akashi galau segalau-galaunya. Mana mungkin ia, Akashi-sama yang perfect tamvan dan rajin menabung ini bisa kalah sama babunya sendiri, yang dengan gampangnya bilang mau pacaran ninggalin Akashi yang masih jomblo ini.. (Akashi : ralat tor, single.. bukan jomblo.., Author : Oh, jones okeh.. #digunting #abaikan)

Akashi menahan amarahnya yang udah membludak-bludak serasa tumveh-tumveh. Dengan masih _stay cool_, Akashi dengan pedenya menatap Aomine tajam dan seenak udel berprediksi, _'Heh, anak dakian gini mana mungkin punya pacar. Tapi tunggu, masak sih gue harus ngajak babu dakian gini buat jalan?'_.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Akashi bertanya, nadanya tetep nyasar ke perintah sih.. "Bagaimana denganmu, Daiki?"

"Aah, nanti malam aku ada acara ke restoran, ke museum, ke mall, jalan-jalan.."—author skip deh absen Aomine, "jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa Akashi.." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kutu deh kayaknya.

Semua minus Aomine sweatdrop. Jadi mau ngabsen semua acaranya buat pamer toh.

"Ah, sepertinya kebetulan jadwalku juga sama-ssu!" seseorang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara, dan dilihatlah pemandangan paling mengenaskan yang bisa membuat sakit jantung, paru-paru, diare, muntaber, kutuan, dakian, gangguan pada ibu hamil dan janin.

Aomine si anak dakian nutup mulut Kise yang lagi nge-blush dengan hawt-nya, omg, pemandangan nista macam apa ini.

Semua minus AoKise turut berduka cita dan berkomitmen menganggap hal itu hanya ilusi, dan kembali melanjutkan penyelidikan.

_'Kyaa! Tiba saatnya Tetsuya gue yang manis dan unyu-unyu! Acara apapun yang dia punya, pokonya bakal gue bawa kabuur!' _batin Akashi alay. Jujur ni ya, abang kita tercinta Akashi ini emang pernah suka sama bayangan datar cebol yang satu ini. Dan saat Akashi menatap mata aquamarine-nya..

"Aku ada pesta tahun baru dengan timku. Maaf, Akashi-kun."

Jleb.

Akashi pundung sepundung-pundungnya. Hilanglah harapan terakhirnya sekarang. _Oh my cute honey Tetsuya, kau sudah besar rupanya nak.._

Akashi mengerang kesal, semua yang melihatnya memundurkan kursi 1 meter.

"Ya sudah, kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Ucapnya, perintah lebih tepatnya.

Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara berlari super cepat, Kuroko pake misdirection, Midorima jalan biasa depan Akashi, tapi langsung ngacir ketika udah jauh.

_'Gak bisa dibiarin! Gue gak bisa terus ngejomblo gini setiap malam natal! _(Ciee yang ngaku jombloo #dilempargunting) _Pokonya taun ini gue harus dapet pacar! Ini perintah!' _batin Akashi nista.

* * *

><p>24 Desember 02.14 PM, SMA Seirin (tunggu, kok angkanya diputer-puter doank qaqa?)<p>

* * *

><p>"Semuanya udah kumpul nih?" tanya Pelatih sadis. Semua yang dikatakannya sadis. Dan itu mutlaq. #diracunin "Udah kok" jawab Hyuuga. "Belum! Pelatih, Kuroko ilang tuh!" teriak Furi tiba-tiba. "aku disini, Furihata-kun" jawab Kuroko dari sebelahnya. Kuroko emang edan, kasi dia nasi bungkus #abaikan<p>

"Dan dengan ini, apa ada yang tidak bisa ikut pesta natal kita?" tanya Riko.

"Aku!" Hyuuga tiba-tiba angkat tangan membuat semuanya tercengang. Sejak kapan, Kapten Hyuuga yang forever alone itu tiba-tiba nolak acara ginian?! Nggak-nggak! Semuanya masih mau positive thinking! Gak mungkin kapten jones gitu bisa dapet pacar!

"Ada apa?" tanya pelatih. "Aku ada kencan malam ini.." jawab Hyuuga nge-blush

Krik krik

Semua kicep di tempat. Author tableflip. Apaan tuh reaksi sok unyu yang bikin eneg ituh?

"Ada yang lain?" lanjut Riko lagi, sesaat mencoba melupakan adegan nista yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku!" Kiyoshi tiba-tiba angkat tangan. "Aku akan jalan-jalan malam ini!" ucapnya sumringah, dengan senyum khas sang ayah yang menghangatkan, setidaknya nggak senista Hyuuga tadi.

"Dengan siapa, senpai?" Kagami tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan maut itu. Heh! Semua minus Kiyoshi tersenyum kemenangan. Kiyoshi itu jalan-jalan kalo gak sama Hyuuga, Riko, keluarganya atau sendiri. Checkmate!

"..dengan Makoto." Jawab Kiyoshi ragu-ragu. Makoto? Makoto Makoto Makoto.. Tachibana Makoto? #eh #nyasar. Hyuuga dan Riko menatap Kiyoshi horor, Izuki terlihat pucat, Kuroko datar-datar saja walau ingat, yang lain masih berusaha berpikir sepertinya. "Makoto itu maksudmu.." Riko menelan ludahnya.

"Ha-Hanamiya Makoto?" tanya Hyuuga terbata-bata.

Kri krik krik

Kiyoshi duduk lagi dengan tenang, yang lain hanya bisa hening tanpa suara tak tau bagaimana menanggapinya. "K-kalau begitu apa ada lagi?" Riko masih gelagapan. Apa yang terjadi sampai Kiyoshi bisa pacaran sama orang kek gitu?! Masochist!? Tenang.. tenang..

Kali ini Izuki yang angkat tangan, semoga normal.. semoga normal..

"Ada apa?" tanya Riko to the point. "Aku akan jalan-jalan sama Yoshi.." jawabnya datar, tumben gak garing

"Yoshi? Kiyoshi maksutnya? Kan udah jalan sama—" mulut Koganei langsung ditutup sama Mitobe.

"Bu-bukan Kiyoshi.." ucapnya normal. Tumben normal banget ni orang. "Heeh? Kalo gak salah.. Miyaji? Yoshi Miyaji? Yang dari Shuutoku itu ya?" Riko mengingat-ngingat. "Itu juga Kiyoshi.." ucap Hyuuga.

Semuanya masih berpikir.. "Yoshi yang di Super Mario?" tanya Fukuda, semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Yoshii Akihisa?" tanya author inosen. Yang lain speechless.

"Aah! Ya udah deh, aku kasi tau!" teriak Izuki OOC tiba-tiba. Yah, beginilah namanya pubertas. Izuki balik kanan, mukanya keliatan gugup banget, dan dengan blush yang aduh, super OOC, Izuki akhirnya monyong, eh ngomong maksutnya, "Moriyama Yoshitaka.."

Hening, bahkan jangkrik pun terdiam.

"Eng.. itu siapa ya?" tanya Kagami polos. Riko nyoba nginget-nginget, Izuki pundung misuh-misuh karena gak ada yang inget sama pacarnya itu. Ah, betapa kejamnya dunia..

"Ja-jangan bilang.." muka Riko tambah asem aja. "Shooter Kaijo itu, hm?". Izuki plong, lega deh, ada yang inget sama bebepnya ituh..

Kenyataan yang pahit bagi Riko memang, kalau ternyata teman seperjuangannya itu suka sama tim musuh semua.. cowok pula.

Dengan duka yang terukir dalam (aciee), Riko melanjutkan misinya.. "Apa ada lagi?" tanyanya sadis. Dengan aura ungu kehitaman berkoar-koar. Njir, auranya kayak mau bunuh orang aja..

"Kalau begitu aku juga," Kuroko angkat tangan, ekspresinya masih datar sih.. "Aku punya acara dengan Nigou dan Kagami-kun" ucapnya masih datar. Kagami mangap-mangap. "K-Kuroko! Kau akan membawa Nigou juga?!" tanyanya kesal. "Ya. Begitulah." Jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu ada yang lain?" tanya pekatih, emosinya sudah sedikit mereda. "Aku, Fukuda dan Kawahara!" Furihata tiba-tiba angkat tangan. "Ada apa?" tanya Riko kalem. "Sebenarnya aku punya tiket restoran, taman hiburan dan nonton bioskop yang akan kadaluwarsa besok. Jadi aku berniat untuk memakainya hari ini tapi.." Furihata menghentikan ucapannya sambil cengar-cengir. "Traktir kami!" teriak hampir 1 ruangan itu. "Hanya untuk 3 orang.." ucap Furihata santai.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Riko sedikit kesal. Moodnya turun lagi gegara kata-kata Furi tadi rupanya..

Tak ada yang angkat tangan lagi. "Kalau begitu, anggota yang berpartisipasi ikut aku! Kita akan latihan keras 5x lipat malam ini!" ucap Riko bersemangat. Yah, mereka yang tak jadi ikut 'pesta' ini benar-benar merasa lega dan memberi tatapan semangat pada mereka yang akan menjalani malam yang berat ini..

* * *

><p>24 Desember 2014 04.12 PM, Luar Gedung Bioskop (omg lagi-lagi jamnya itu loh.. ._.)<p>

* * *

><p>Akashi puter-puter sendiri, galaunya udah tingkat dewa deh. Dari tadi main Game Center sendirian, ngemil parfait sendirian, mandi sendiri, makan sendiri, nyuci sendiri, sampai main shogi pun masih sendiri.<p>

Kalau mau jujur, Akashi lagi ngegebet seseorang sekarang. Bukan dari Rakuzan, tapi Seirin—tim yang ngalahin Rakuzan di Winter Cup. Orangnya biasa aja, normal banget malah. Gugupan, rada cupu, sederhana, ngga punya keahlian khusus, bahkan Akashi juga bingung kenapa bisa suka sama orang kayak dia.

Dan yang paling penting, dia cowok pula.

Tapi saat Akashi melihat wajahnya, ia tersadar..

'Imut.' Hanya itu yang Akashi pikirkan. Yah, beginilah orang lagi jatuh tjinta..

Makin diliat makin imut, makin unyu, makin pengen dicubit-cubit, makin pengen dibanting ke kasur, makin pengen jilat-jilat, makin pengen cium, makin pengen liat mukanya waktu Akashi ngelakuin semua itu, dan yang paling penting, makin pengen masuk—hentikan. Akashi tidak se mesum Ahomine itu.

Akashi serasa berhalusinasi. Melihat sang bebep super unyu itu ada di depan mata. Akashi langsung lari slow motion ala film India dan narik tangan bebep tercinta, tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja pinjem misdirection Kuroko.

"E-eh? Akashi-san? T-tunggu! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Furihata berkeringat dingin.

"Ke tempat yang indah bagi kita berdua sayang" gombal Akashi, sambil ngedorong Furihata ke dalem mobilnya.

Wait. Mobil? Apa nih? Mau di grepe langsung?! OAO

Akashi kunci pintu mobil dan langsung tancap gas, tak peduli kemana tujuannya. Yang penting bebep Kouki nya senang, Akashi senang, semua senang deh.

"Aku serius Akashi-san! Teman-temanku masih menunggu di gedung bioskop tadi." Pinta Furihata cemas. Akashi menyeringai tipis ala pedo, sambil menyetir ia keluarkan hapenya dan terlihat menekan beberapa tombol hingga,

Pip! _/Halo Akashi-kun, ada apa?/ _suara itu terdengar begitu datar, Furihata mengenal suara ini.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Beritahu teman-teman Kouki kalau ia sedang bersamaku sekarang."—dan ia langsung mematikan telepon itu. Astaga, seram.. "Jadi, kau maunya pergi kemana?" tanya Akashi kalem, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan raya sedikitpun.

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu.. Bagaimana kalau balik lagi ke bioskop tadi?" Furihata cengengesan. "Temanmu sudah kuberitahu, Kouki. Ayolah, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun.." goda Akashi lagi. Wajah Furi sedikit mamanas, lagipula kenapa dari tadi orang ini gombalin dia terus?!

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengikutimu saja.." jawab Furihata pasrah. Akashi sedikit terkejut, dan saat ia memandang Furihata..

Astaga. Baju itu terlalu seksi. Kemeja putih berkancing yang dibiarkan dibuka atasnya, dilapisi blazer coklat yang ia gulung pada bagian tangan. Dan yang lebih menggoda, Kouki itu sendiri yang sedikit membelakangi Akashi dangan rona merah pada wajah hingga telinganya. Dan ugh, bagian belakang lehernya terpampang jelas pada Akashi. Tidak tidak, ia tak bisa melakukannya disini..

"Kau.. tidak ikut pesta?" tanya Akashi. "Tidak. Pelatih memberi kebebasan untuk yang tak bisa ikut karena sudah ada acara.." jelas Furihata. "Hee? Lalu acaramu itu bersama teman-temanmu tadi?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Begitulah.." jawab Furihata. _"Kenapa tak mengajakku saja Kouki.."_ gumam Akashi. "Eh? Kau mengatakkan sesuatu, Akashi-san?" tanya Furihata. "Menghadaplah padaku. Ini perintah." Ucapnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Furihata menghadap Akashi dan berusaha sekeras mungkin menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan ditutup." Perintah Akashi lagi. Furihata pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, membiarkan Akashi melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah karena malu.

_'Njir! Seksi gila! Gak bisa, gak bisa.. Gue harus tahan dikit lagi sampe bebep nyatain perasaannya ke gue! Abis itu baru tancap gas dah!' _batin Akashi dengan wajah psikonya. Tenang readers, Akashi-sama yang kece badai ini belum mau mengungkap identitasnya sebagai pedo mesum ganas berbahaya..

Wajah Furi makin panas, melihat Akashi dengan jas hujan—ralat, jas formal warna abu pucat dengan kemeja putih kinclong dan dasi merah menyala, lagian ngapain sih ni orang pake jas segala?! Terus mata Heterochromatic-nya yang mungkin serem, tapi di satu sisi juga bikin Furi klepek-klepek.

"Kita sampai, Kouki." Ucap Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. Akashi turun duluan dan dengan lembut memegang telapak tangan Furihata untuk menjadi tumpuan saat turun. _'Yes! Ini langkah pertama gue!'_ batin Akashi nista. Saat Furihata membuka mata, ia dan Akashi sudah berada di depan toko..

..gadget?

"Akashi-san! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Furihata. "Aku akan membelikanmu handphone baru, ayolah.." Akashi menarik tangan Furihata lagi. "Ah, ngomong-nomong, panggil aku Seijuurou. Ini perintah." Akashi tersenyum lembut, camkan itu, bukan menyeringai.

"E-eh? Tapi.."

* * *

><p>Skip Time~<p>

* * *

><p>"Waah! Es krim ini enak sekali, Akashi-san~!" Furihata tersenyum lebar melahap es krimnya. Akashi menyeringai pedo (lagi), melihat senyum Furihata yang—ugh, <em>so bright<em>..

"Kouki." Panggil Akashi. "Ada apa?" ujar Furi polos, masih memakan es krimnya. "Bukankah tadi sudah kuperintahkan untuk memanggilku Seijuurou? Jangan bilang kau lupa." Ucap Akashi datar, namun mencekam.

"E-eh? Tidak kok! M-mana mungkin aku lupa.. Haha" Furihata tertawa garing. "Dari tadi kau masih terus memanggilku 'Akashi-san', sekarang katakan." Perintah Akashi. "E-eh? S-Sei, Sei.. Sei.. Sei.. Rou?" ucap Furihata menyembunyikan wajahnya. Akashi mengangkat wajah Furihata dan,

Lagi.. rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajah Kouki-nya dan kelopak mata yang terkunci rapat itu. Menjelaskan seberapa gugup sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Akashi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Furihata dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, membuat Furi spontan membuka mata.

_'Dekaat! Aka—Maksudku Seijuurou, kau dekat sekali..!' _batin Furihata menutup kembali matanya.

Slurp

Akashi menjilat es krim yang sudah hampir meleleh di dekat bibir Furihata. "Kouki, kau sangat panas.. Es krimnya bisa meleleh..." ucap Akashi lagi, yang membuat wajah Furihata justru makin memanas.

* * *

><p>24 Desember 10.12 PM, Hotel Kansai<p>

* * *

><p>"Aka—Seijuurou-san, kenapa kau membawaku ke hotel ini?" tanya Furihata dengan keringat dingin mulai mengucur. "Kita akan menginap disini malam ini. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu nanti. Ngomong-ngomong aku senang kau sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, Kouki." Puji Akashi, arogan seperti biasanya memang.<p>

"Aku pesan 1 kamar." Ucap Akashi pada resepsionis. Tunggu, satu? Satu Katanya?! SATU?! "Akashi—Seijuurou-san! Ke-kenapa kau hanya memesan 1 kamar saja?!"pekik Furihata tiba-tiba. Akashi mulai berjalan ke kamar yang ditujunya diikuti Furihata. "Hm? Tidak apa bukan? Lagipula kita ini sama-sama laki-laki. Dan ini juga bukan Love Hotel, kau tau?" Akashi ngeles.

_'Entahlah.. Aku memiliki firasat buruk terhadap ini..' _batin Furihata. "Lagipula apa kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang sekarang saja, Aka—Seijuurou san?" tanya Furihata. "Tidak. Kau akan bersamaku malam ini." Perintah Akashi. "Kenapa?! Apa kau belum puas jalan-jalan denganku hari ini?!" tanya Furihata kesal.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kouki." Suara itu bergema dalam lift yang hanya dinaiki 2 orang.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. "Wa! Seijuurou-san!" pekik Furihata malu-malu. "Heeh? Akhirnya kau bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar?" Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kita sampai." Ucap Akashi di depan pintu no 412 (seriusan deh, author gk kepikiran angka lain nih ._.)

"Seijuurou-san, tentang yang tadi itu.. Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Furihata memerhatikan Akashi dengan seksama. "Kalau aku bercanda, lalu kenapa aku menciummu?" ucap Akashi tegas, sudah lama Furihata tak merasakan aura dingin ini. "T-tapi, itu kan hanya ciuman di pi—" ucapan Furihata terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman yang mendarat perlahan mengunci bibirnya, dengan sedikit jilatan dan gigitan kecil mengiringi.

"Mmh! Sei, Ngh lepas, khan!" Furihata mendorong Akashi. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" tanya Akashi datar. "T-tapi, itu ciuman pertamaku.." ucap Furihata lemah, mengusap-usap bibirnya perlahan.

"Aku senang aku yang mengambilnya.." ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut. Ah, sudah berapa kali Furihata melihatnya tersenyum hari ini?

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?" Tanya Akashi. "Eh? Eng.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini?" Furihata sedikit berpikir. "Bukan bukan.. Sesuatu seperti.." Akashi memeluk Furihata dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-san~?" bisik Akashi lembut.

"Waa! Tidak tidak!" Furihata lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh Akashi. Akashi hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Kau sudah banyak bergerak sekarang Kouki.. Padahal dulu, saat pertama kali kau melihatku kau langsung mematung.." ucap Akashi terkekeh. Furihata tak bergeming, hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum kecil dan sedikit tertawa.

"Ah, ini sudah malam.. Ayo kita tidur?" ajak Akashi. "Huh? Ya.. Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sofa ini.." ucap Furihata polos. "Hm? Tidak tidak.. Kau tidur disini, Kouki." Perintah Akashi lagi. "Lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya Furihata lagi. "…Tentu saja aku akan tidur disampingmu" Jelas Akashi datar.

Wajah Furihata memanas sekali lagi. "T-tapi..", "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun sebelum tanggal 25.." jelas Akashi kalem. "T-tapi..". Akashi bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat bebep kesayangannya itu dengan Bridal Style, "Hei! Turunkan aku Sei—", "Kau akan menyatakan cintamu hari ini. Ini perintah." Ucap Akashi tersenyum, membuat wajah Furihata semakin memerah.

Akashi menjatuhkan Furihata di ranjang dengan kasar, lalu beralih ke sisi lain ranjang dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya,

Menggunakan Kouki sebagai guling tentunya.

"Selamat malam, Kouki.." bisik Akashi pelan di telinga calon kekasihnya itu. Kali ini bukan hanya wajah maupun telinga Furihata yang memanas. Furi bahkan dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang perlahan mulai naik dan degupan jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

_'Tidak tidak! Ini pasti hanya demam biasa karena kelelahan setelah latihan dari pagi! Tidak mungkin aku…' _batin Furihata berkecamuk.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-san." Ucap Furihata menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

Sekilas terbesit kembali di benak Furihata bayangan apa yang Furihata lakukan bersama Akashi hari ini. Tentang bagaimana ia dibawa paksa, Furihata yang mengagumi pakaian Akashi, kebaikan Akashi mentraktirnya segala sesuatu, dan…

Pernyataan cinta Akashi.

Deg

Degupan jantung Furihata mulai menekan akal sehatnya. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Dan dari semua pria yang ada, kenapa harus Akashi?!

Deg Deg

Namun Furihata mulai menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa di setiap kesempatan, di setiap kata-kata Akashi, ia selalu terlihat gugup dan malu? Apa ia minder? Tapi..

Deg Deg Deg

Furihata menggeram dalam selimutnya. Ia tak menyangka akan dijatuhkan seperti ini. Tapi mungkin..

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu." gumam Furihata sangat sangat pelan, gemetaran, bahkan terdengar begitu sakit dan tertekan. Seakan-akan nafasnya begitu berat untuk mengatakan 3 kata itu. Walaupun begitu ternyata suara kecil itu dapat sampai dengan sempurna ke indera pendengaran Akashi. Akashi tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya memberi sebuah senyum kemenangan lebar lalu menguatkan dekapannya pada chihuahua manis di depannya.

* * *

><p>25 Desember 01.30 AM, Hotel Kansai kamar 412<p>

* * *

><p>"Kouki, bangunlah." Perintah Akashi sembari mengguncang-guncang Furihata yang kelihatan masih tertudur pulas. Hah, mau bagaimana lagi..<p>

"Kouki~ Selamat Pagi~" bisiknya pelan, langsung ke telinga Kouki-nya itu yang dengan segera mengerjap dan terlihat sedikit gemetar walaupun masih _blushing_.

Jadi _blushing_ itu nggak bisa ilang walaupun tidur ya?

Furihata melihat ke luar jendela. Masih sangat gelap. Apanya yang pagi? Dan saat melihat jam dinding, ia sadar kalau ini bahkan masih dini hari

"Seijuurou-san, ada apa kau membangunkanku malam-malam begini?" Furi mengucek matanya, bersiap untuk kembali terlelap lagi. "Kau ingat ini tanggal berapa ya kan?" tanya Akashi sinis. "H-hah? Tentu saja aku ingat. Ini kan tanggal 24 Desember." Jawabnya pelan. "Tidak Kouki, ini sudah jam 1 pagi, artinya hari sudah berganti," Ucap Akashi lagi. Furihata berpikir cukup lama hingga, "… Um, jadi memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan polosnya. Akahi sweatdrop.

"Ah! Merry Christmas?" tanya Furihata lagi. "Kenapa kau malah membuatnya jadi pertanyaan?" tanya Akashi balik. "Eh, m-maaf.." ucap Furihata. "Kenapa minta maaf? Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingat apa yang kuucapkan semalam?" tanya Akashi lagi. "E-eh? Semalam ya.." Furihata kembali berfikir.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Aah, pacar Akashi kali ini emang gak ada harapan deh kayaknya. Dan ketika Akashi mulai pasrah dan ingin mengingatkan Kouki selaku imam yang baik, muka Furi udah keburu merah duluan.

"Kouki? Kau ingat?" tanya Akashi. "Y-ya.. Sepertinya begitu.." Furihata membuang muka.

"Jadi…

…Artinya kau akan melakukan sesuatu setelah tanggal 25?" tanya Kouki lemah.

"Anak pintar.." Akashi mengelus kepala Furihata.

_"Merry Christmas, Kouki."_

* * *

><p>.END.<p>

* * *

><p>Ehem. Gimana reader? Kurang puas? Sama ding, saya juga :v Maap klo humornya garing dan banyak adegan tidak senonoh jiahahahaha :v btw ini ffn pertama Aitchan setelah hiatus lebih dari 6 bulan dan ffn pertama di fandom KnB ini. BANZAI FOR 3ND SEASON! UWOOOOO #ngaco<br>Selamat Natal juga bagi yang merayakan :3 Aitchan gk ngerayain karena beda umat, tapi karena event ini bisa dijadiin sarana bagus buat bikin ffn, alhasil terciptalah karya gaje bin abal-abal ini nyiahahahaha :v  
>Maap buat Aka-chin ama Furi-chin karena ketinggalan event 412 lalu hiks hiks ;_;

Btw berhubung s2 keluar Winter 2015 rencananya mau bikin ffn Slaine x Inaho seke versi taun baru (kalo sempet.. :v) sekalian promosi getoh.. xD

Ekhem ekhem,, akhir kata, RnR please? ^^


End file.
